custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lights of Tanuuk
Lights of Tanuuk stars Artakha as he has been banished to Bota Magna and he is trying to avoid the Dark Soldiers, Agori and other inhabitants all while attempting to figure out the mystery of Tanuuk. Its chapters will be short and in random timelines and then put together like in the Mata Nui Saga. Chapter One Five Thousand Years Ago Artakha looked at the high council of Istanzum. Istanzum was what he served.Istanzum was his master. "You have disobeyed me by creating the Zelnian-Na and then letting them spread because of Karzahni," spoke Istanzum. "Who else have I disobeyed?" asked Artakha. "Mata Nui," answered Istanzum. "Then it is over," cried Artakha. "You have a chance to forgive and for us to accept. You will be banished on the forest world of Bota Magna on this date," Istanzum handed his squire a piece of paper. "Until then you will redeem yourself here, help others. Iruini is the need for our three worlds to merge." Chapter Two All Artakha could remember was being teleported to Bota Magna and being chased by Fire Agori. "There is only one way to redeem myself, it is now my duty to give these Agori unity. Without that my destiny is trapped," said Artakha and saw a large cave. He entered it. He saw a cave drawing made of iron. The drawing was of a planet that had a skeletal hand on it. "Hello stranger," came a weak voice. "Hello, Agori," greeted Artakha. "No. I am a Matoran, Mutralan," corrected the being. Mutralan told his tale, it was a sad one he had escaped construction of the Matoran Universe and was chased by the Element Lord of Fire to the dense forests of Bota Magna where he wasn't able to be located. He then discovered this cave where he found drawings of this planet. Later the Iron Agori were going deep into the planets core and ransacked the cave before disappearing down its many spiral tunnels. "Do you have information on this planet?" asked Artakha. "Yes, it is all written there on the wall by some wise and powerful creature. Its called Tanuuk, the tyrant planet and it is volcanic. I do not understand Matoran properly. Do you?" asked Mutralan. "Yes, I do," said Artakha and he told Mutralan all of the information written down about the planet. This information can be seen in Tanuuk's article Chapter Three Artakha was told by Mutralan to head for Bota. Bota was the city ruled by the ice agori. This agori had fashioned this city to make it the strongest and most beautiful. "You stranger, leave my land!" roared an agori of fire. "No, you leave their land," growled Artakha pointing the city of Bota. "No. Fire is the only answer!" screamed the agori. Compared to Artakha the agori was a midget but his strength wasn't. The two prepared for tussle. Artakha was being pounded by the agori. Then out of tremendous rage, Artakha shot ice beams out of his eyes freezing the agori. He threw the creatures ice block at a tree and it shattered into pieces. "Friendly natives, eh?" asked Mutralan. "Le-Matoran always spying by trees," muttered Artakha. "Come, Bota is a long ways." They didn't know of the danger on Bota Magna. It was headed for them. It was the reason the iron agori fled into the center of Bota Magna. Chapter Four Two Thousand Years Ago Nektann looked at the maps. These charts were beyond anything anyone had ever seen. How he got hold of the charts of Bota Magna was that they hit him on the head. There was one strange thing, it had a chamber called: the Chamber of Tanuuk. Things hit him on the head all the time, so he had charts of a planet called Tanuuk. "Weird, well I guess whoever goes to Bota Magna will solve the riddle," laughed Nektann. "These charts would have been useful." A heat-vision rahkshi, a pet he reprogrammed, gave him a glass of water. "I can command water. Do I really need this," mocked Netann, the former servant of Makuta begged for forgivness. "Just don't do it again." Nektann then noticed another chart on a table. "Izumal, the third planet chart you've gotten. Second was that jungle world, the first was that one with the skeletal hand. Right?" asked the Skakdi servant. "Came before the other one hit you in the head." Nektann growled and inspected the Izumal one. Chapter Five "Hello villagers," greeted Artakha to the agori. "Who are you giant?" asked an agori of rock. "Artakha, I am here to redeem myself and learn the mystery of Tanuuk," explained Artakha. "Then you must send the one known as Iruini to Izumal," responded the agori. "What is your name?" asked Artakha. "Katau is the agori's name Artakha," came a giant. "Who are you?" asked Artakha, readying his axe. "The Alternate Tuma, I can teleport it is a part of me now ever since Iruini got his old mask back and the Olmak merged with me," explained the Alternate Tuma. "I can take Iruini to Izumal through the use of Mata Nui." "Do so," challenged Artakha. "Okay," accepted the Alternate Tuma and zapped away. "If you want to redeem yourself protect us from the Baterra, they attempt to raid our city when they migrate," ordered Katau. Artakha nodded and went to the cities gates. Tuma's work can be seen in the Mata Nui Saga ---- "What about preparations to get Iruini to Izumal," the Alternate Tuma asked Katau. "That would work, which planets in the Alternate Dimension want to get Iruini to Izumal?" asked Katau. "The Matoran Universe inside Makuta," answered the Alternate Tuma. "The Great Being Angonce on Bara Magna knows of the mission but all I need to do is put that dimension into this one. Combine the two. Now that Lesovikk has told me how to control the mask of space, I can do that." "Great lets do it!" cried Katau. "I need help to organize the mixed universe," answered the Alternate Tuma. "This is a Great Being word I remember, something called Codak Nui meaning combined," said Katau. This part of the story is also shown in Lights of Tanuuk Chapter Six Two Thousand Years Ago Nektann studied the charts of Tanuuk, Bota Magna and Izumal. He noticed something on Bota Magna. "A switch. There is a switch to do something on Tanuuk on Bota Magna," exclaimed Nektann. He began to write on a piece of paper. "I have just discovered that Tanuuk is very closely related to Bota Magna. In fact there is a cave on Bota Magna called the Cave of Legends. In here there is a min called the Mine of Tanuuk and it contains everything on Tanuuk. There is also a switch in it called the Merger Switch 1. What could it be. I wonder if it has anything to do with the Izumal Chart?" "Sir," came a Skakdi. "We just recieved a whole lot of information on Bota Magna!" "Bring it here," ordered Nektann. Chapter Seven "Preparations are set," the Alternate Tuma told Artakha. "You can solve the mystery of Tanuuk. Here is a hint, go to the fire village." "I don't want to die," responded Artakha. "Compared to them. You're a giant. Nothing will hurt you," assured the Alternate Tuma and Artakha left. On the way to the village he heard the loudest roar and screams, he entered the village. "Hello giant. We heard you trumped our warrior," said a villager. "Yes, what information do you have on Tanuuk?" asked Artakha. "I will not tell you," responded the villager. "Tell me now!" demanded Artakha, his voice shook the village. They quickly showed him. "Duke Chorul, a fairly normal Tyrant. Often engages commerce with the Warzone Totem. '''He is crazy'" Chapter Eight There was more: "''As Spherus Magna must come back, Tanuuk, Izumal and Barrawahi must merge too. Hints hidden here continue... '''B'alos 'K'o 'A'los.''" "Three highlighted letters. What do they mean!" Artakha yelled at the fire Agori. "Baryonx, Kol and Adasaurus. Words that roughly translate into Balos, Ko and Alos," croaked the Agori. "What do they mean!" yelled Artakha. "They are dinosaurs...," said the Fire Agori before fainting. As Artakha left the village, he saw a small pocket desert and decided to enter it. Category:Stories